Never
by Nyan9950
Summary: Kau tahu apa alasanku untuk hidup di dunia yang penuh kekejaman dan ketidakadilan ini? T for safety and art by me... XD
Summary : Kau tahu apa alasanku untuk hidup di dunia yang penuh kekejaman dan ketidakadilan ini?

 **NEVER.**

By Nyan9950

.

.

.

Heh. Mungkin seseorang dengan hati sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa yang ku maksud barusan, bukan begitu?

Huh, sudah kuduga ternyata kau senaif ini.

Nah, sekarang cobalah lihat dirimu sendiri yang penuh dengan dosa dan hal-hal yang 'Kotor.' Lainnya, bocah.

Mengambil nyawa seseorang yang bahkan ingin menolongmu dari jalur yang sesat ini.

Kau tahu kenapa ia sangat berarti bagiku?

Apakah kau merasa dirimulah yang paling hebat di dunia ini? dengan 'Kekuatan spesial'mu yang dapat memutarbalikkan fakta ruang dan waktu di sini?

Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk melakukan hal yang baik?

Pembunuh adik yang kotor.

.

.

.

Dahulu, kami hanya dua anak tengkorak yang tersesat, Kami terpisah dari rombongan monster yang memutuskan untuk berpindah dari Ruins ke suatu hutan salju di sana. Bingung dan ketakutan, aku berjalan tak tentu arah sembari membawa adikku yang masih bayi bersamaku.

Entah, kenapa aku yang seharusnya membawa dia, sebetulnya aku berharap hanya akulah sendiri yang tersesat sendiri di sini. Berjalan tak tentu arah, aku merasa diriku semakin lama semakin lemas dengan dinginnya udara di hutan lebat ini.

Aku memastikan agar keadaan adikku baik-baik saja, masih terasa hangat di dalam jaketku... aman.

"Maaf ya, Pap...karena aku kita jadi tersesat di sini..." Uap dingin berhembus dari mulutku, aku menghempaskan kakiku yang mati rasa di tanah berwarna putih yang sangat dingin ini, tetap mendekapkan adikku dengan erat.

'Sepertinya semua akan berakhir di sini...', pikirku karena penglihatanku sudah berkunang-kunang.

Tetapi, samar-samar aku bisa melihat sebuah bayangan hitam mendekatiku berlahan.

"...Apa kalian tersesat...?"

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap sadar, dan melihat sosok bayangan itu. Rupanya dia adalah seorang tengkorak dewasa yang memiliki senyum lebar di wajahnya dengan dua bekas retak pada bagian atas dan bawah matanya.

Dengan tetap memeluk adikku, aku menatapi wajah pria itu. Sepertinya dia mengetahui jika aku membawa seorang bayi bersamaku.

"Sepertinya..." suaraku terdengar seperti rintihan meminta tolong.

"Apakah kalian ingin ikut bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

Dan, sejak saat itu aku mengenalnya...

Ayahku, **W.D. Gaster** , sang _Royal Scientist_ kerajaan Underground.

Hingga pada akhirnya. . .

. . . dia menghilang dari dunia ini tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

"Sans!"

"Ya?"

"Saat dewasa nanti, aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang penjaga kerajaan Underground!"

"Heh heh heh, tentu saja Pap, kau akan menjadi seorang penjaga kerajaan yang paling keren di seluruh Underground."

Waktu pun berlalu, aku melihat bahwa tinggi tubuh adikku sudah melebihi tinggi tubuhku, walau begitu kelakuan dirinya masih sama seperti bocah kecil.

Sejak hilangnya Gaster, kondisi kami kini benar-benar berubah total, aku dan adikku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Snowdin.

Banyak warga di sana pada awalnya kebingungan melihat sosok kami yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, tetapi mereka menerima kami di sini dengan hangat, kami tinggal di sebuah rumah sewa yang cukup besar bagi kami berdua.

Kadang kala, ketika aku sudah selesai bekerja, adikku selalu meminta untuk bermain di lapangan salju dalam hutan. Bermain perang salju, bahkan bermain dengan para anjing yang menjadi salah satu dari _Royal Guard_ Underground.

Tetapi, waktu sudah berlalu terlalu cepat, hingga pada saatnya aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia suda bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Sans!"

"Huh?"

"Kau selalu tidur saat bekerja, padahal kau baru saja tidur di rumah tadi pagi!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku akan menyusun kembali teka-teki dulu, siapa tahu ada manusia datang kemari dan kembali bekerja!"

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku...

Dan tiba-tiba, aku melihat SOSOKMU dari kejauhan.

Aku pikir kamu hanya seorang manusia biasa, tetapi.

Aku salah.

.

.

.

Kaki kembali terasa berat saat aku melangkah menuju Snowdin.

Atmosfernya sangatlah berbeda, karena aku tak dapat menemukan seorang warga pun di sini. Evakuasinya berjalan lancar, ya? Pantas jika suasananya sangatlah sepi.

Sejak kedatanganmu ke Underground, keadaan menjadi semakin kacau.

Terutama...

Saat aku menemukan, suatu debu yang bertumpuk di ujung kota, tetapi ada satu benda yang terlihat familiar di mataku.

Ternyata itu adalah...

 **Jubah merah Papyrus.**

"Bocah sepertimu...

 **sudah seharusnya terbakar di Neraka**."

.

.

.

Kehilangan seseorang yang sangatlah penting bagiku sejak peninggalannya.

Seseorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup, sekarang menghilang selamanya.

Heh, membunuhku? Kau menginginkan diriku mati sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?

Percayalah bocah, karena aku...

 **SUDAH MATI SEJAK KAMU MEMBUNUH DIA.**

-Fin-

.

.

.

 **A/N : YEYY EEEYY EEYYYY SI NYAN BALIK LAGI DEEHHH, kali ini Nyan sudah resmi masuk fendem Undertale deh yeeeeyyyy!**

 **Nah, sekarang saia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca penpik undertale pertama saia, apa kurang jelas, kurang kata, kurang banyak, atau kurang maso? /gabruk dahhh.**

 **Yang terakhir yang saia bisa bilang, saia akhirnya berhasil menyemburkan semua dendam ini kedalam penpik ini (?) kenapa sih? Yha, abisnya saia berhasil menyelesaikan Genocidal route sehari sebelum GMT dimulai (?) /lindesdiri. Wwwwwww- XD**

 **Dan lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya, kritik dan komen apalagi review saia terima baik dalam bentuk PM maupun dalam kolom review,,, wajar, saia masih agak buta huruf sama kalimat, heh heh hehhhh (/untungbukanbutahatiyaplok) XD**

 **EDIT! : ada kesalahan kata di saat nge-post, kok bisa yha? .-.**

 **Bonus :**

 **Sans : "Heh, bocah."**

 **Nyan : "Hah."**

 **Sans : "Lemari apa yang bisa masuk kantong?"**

 **Nyan : "wut? apa, lemari lipat?"**

 **Sans : (Ngeluarin duit lima ribuan.) "Bukan, yang bener LEMARIbuan."**

 **Nyan : (Gantung Diri.)**

 **SalamDariNyan!**


End file.
